chocolatierfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy Baumeister
Teddy Baumeister is family member of the Baumeister family, who founded Baumeister Confessions. Teddy Baumeister doesn't run a factory, or own a cacao plant. Instead he runs the research facility the player can use. Chocolatier 2: Secret Ingredients Teddy runs a research facility in Buenos Aires. The player has to buy the lab (for 150,000 dollars) in order to use it for the development of chocolate recipes. Chocolatier: Decadence by Design Teddy has moved to Reykjavik. Once again he runs the research facility here. This time, however, the player doesn't have to buy the lab. Once the player is sent to Reykjavik , the player can freely use the lab anytime he wishes to. Here, Teddy also makes remarks on the various tastes and marketability of the player's own recipes/creations. Gallery Teddy baumeister 2.jpg|Teddy in Secret Ingredients Quotes Chocolatier 2: * Chocolate is sweet stuff.... you might want to try a little Sugar? * You'll need some Cacao to make something with these ingredients..... * Silly...! That's the recipe for Chocolate, already in your repertoire. * One of those secret ingredients you've brought us should give this just the kick it needs. * This would benefit from a different cacao flavor. * Hmmmm. We're getting somewhere. How about a little more Ingredient? * Better keep trying boss... That was hardly edible! * Perhaps mixing a few different cacaos would smooth this out? * You know, all Truffles require a little dusting of Truffle Powder... * How about something spicy or a little flavoring? * Marvelous! We'll call these "Chocolate." I'll add it to your recipe book now... * This would really do with something a bit nuttier. * Not terrible, but you might try something a little different... Chocolatier 3: Secret Test Kitchen: * "Select the ingredients to use from the drawers. Click Taste It and we'll give you some feedback on what you've got. * "You have to fill all of the available ingredient slots for us to prepare your recipe for tasting." * "You won't be making too much chocolate without a base of cacao beans!" * "Without something to sweeten it, raw cacao has a pretty bitter taste. Try some sweetener." * "Every truffle recipe must include a dusting of Truffle Powder." * "Without a little variety in your recipe, you may as well be selling raw ingredients!" * "That recipe seems a bit heavy on the dairy. Try mixing it up a bit!" * "Blech! That combination is far too sweet on the tongue." * "All that flavouring masks the taste of our delicious cacao. Try toning it down a bit." * "What's this? Are you making chocolate or coffee?!" * "How can you make coffee without coffee beans? Be sure to include some!" * "Hmm...I don't think customers are going to enjoy fruit in their coffee..." * "Some people like nutty coffee, but that's just a metaphor. We don't use actual nuts in our coffee drinks!" * "If you put that much sugar in your coffee, you'll taste anything but sweet!" * "With all those competing flavours, I can barely taste the coffee in that drink. Try mixing it up." * "We can make a mocha with a little cacao, but do we really need that much?" * "This combination works for me! Click Next Step to design, name and describe your creation!" * "This combination works for me! But you'll need an additional space in our recipe book to actually create one of these." * "This looks just like your recipe for ." * "I once saw a recipe for a product like this somewhere else. You might want to ask around and see if someone knows it already." * "Yum! Consumers will certainly gobble those up around the fall holidays!" * "That mint doesn't let the full flavour of the ginger come forward." * "Mint and ginger conflict the coffee's aromas - I don't predict this will sell well at all." * "That's a berry burst of antioxidants!" * "I love those sweet orangey flavours." * "Chocolate lovers will enjoy that bit of tropical paradise." * "The citrus combo of lemon and lime has been tempting palettes for centuries." * "Your lemon and honey chocolates will help soothe sore throats." * "A classic combo: coffee liqueur and cream." * "A classic combo: coffee liqueur and milk." * "This creation has an exotic Asian flair our customers will enjoy." * "Mmmm... vanilla nuttiness!" * "Mmmm... vanilla sweetness!" * "This tastes like harvest season. Surely these will sell well in the Fall." * "This has an exotic flowery finish." * "Yuck! Wasabi with fruit?" * "Butter pecan... one of my personal favourites." * "These taste great. Caramel nut clusters perhaps?" * "The salt in this confection perfectly offsets the sweetness." * "Oooh. Sweet, thick, honey-lemon goodness." * "Aah. A smooth tea blend that coats the throat." * "That floral infusion adds fragrance to the tea flavourings." * "Blech! This has a hint of battery acid." * "Milk chocolate will make a good base for this one." * "Lemons and oranges both? That could be a little bit too much citrus." * "Lemon and mint. An interesting mixture, but it could be a tasty one!" * "Using both sugar and caramel might make these a little too sweet, but some people like it that way." * "Mint and sugar... like a chocolaty mint julep." * "Mmmm...lemon and sugar make such a wonderful flavour combination. Sweet and tart too!" * "We could use just candied oranges, or maybe use just a pinch of sugar to bring out the full sweetness of perfectly ripened oranges." * "Lemon and hazelnut - nice!" * "Almonds with lemon, now that is an interesting pairing." * "The lemon and peanut flavours work surprisingly well together." * "I like the way the citrus and nutty flavours compliment each other." * "I would not have expected almonds and oranges to taste so good together." * "Oranges and peanuts - not too bad!" * "Wow, I really like the combination of mint and caramel." * "I, for one, am a fan of spicy chocolates!" * "The anise and cherry work well together." * "Yum - that allspice brings back fond memories of some time I spend in the West Indies." * "I don't think you can really go wrong with anise." * "Blueberries add a nice touch in this recipe." * "The butter provides an unexpected richness - I like it!" * "I like what the currants do to this recipe." * "Cherries and currants - wow!" * "The cloves are a nice touch." * "The cinnamon adds a really nice zing to this recipe. * "This combination of ingredients certainly benefits from the coconut." * "You can't go wrong with cardamom!" * "Using high quality dates like those is a good call." * "The espresso makes those chocolates zing." * "With that ginger in there, those chocolates may even be good for you!" * "The honey lends that recipe an interesting taste." * "I'm surprised at how well the pepper works with this combination." * "I do like the fresh nutmeg in there." * "I appreciate what the pumpkin does to this recipe." * "Peanuts - a classic choice." * "I think the raspberry works really well in this recipe." * "I like the burst of flavour from the sesame seeds." * "The taste of strawberries bring warm, sunny days to mind." * "The saffron gives this recipe an exotic flair." * "The black tea offers a subtle twist to this recipe." * "The vanilla adds significantly to this recipe." * "Wow! The wasabi gives this recipe a really nice kick!" * "The sea salt works unexpectedly well in this recipe." Other * "It looks like you have some ingredients we haven't seen before. We'll grab one sack of each so it will be available for use in our test kitchens. * "Once your recipes are entered into the corporate recipe book, you will be free to manufacture - and of course sell - your own creations. With success you'll be given the chance to create more recipes...and stay on track to earn the Board's endorsement as CEO." * "Uncle Felix speaks quite highly of you, . We have a sophisticated operation here, where you are able to create your own recipes. We offer feedback on the marketability of your inventions, and you can name and design your products." * "Way to go - you have completed the entire recipe book! While you won't be able to add any more recipes, you are certainly welcome to poke around and experiment as you wish. Would you like to step inside now?" * "You do not currently have any spaces available in the recipe book for your own recipes. With your continued success, the Board of Directors will provide more spaces so you can create (and sell) your own inventions. Would you like to come inside anyway?" Category:Baumeister Family